WE GOT MARRIED! --- ChenMin version --- Part 2 UPDATE!
by Aruna Wu
Summary: Chap 2 UP! - Ketika Xiumin dan Jongdae selalu mengingat masalalu mereka yang manis, namun jalan untuk kembali sudah tertutup... mereka sudah memiliki kekasih masing - masing. Sehun akhirnya bisa tinggal lagi bersama Appanya, walaupun Jongdae harus bertengkar hebat dengan Zitao, Tapi kenapa Jondae masih cemburu pada Jongin? - GS - ChenMin - Special Story - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY!
1. I want my daddy, i need my mommy

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**ChenMin Part 1**

**"I want my daddy, I need my mommy" **

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast : Kim Xiumin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Huang Zitao  
**

**.  
**

**Pairs : ChenMin  
**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, Hurt/Comfort, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 1 : I want my daddy, I need my mommy)**

**.**

"Sehun-ah... ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah" Xiumin menggandeng tangan anak kesayangannya yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu. Sehun kecil nampak sudah rapi dan siap untuk hari spesialnya di sekolah. Hari ini di sekolah Sehun ada kegiatan pentas seni, dan Sehun akan tampil solo performance. Sehun memang anak yang sangat berbakat, selain itu dia juga terkenal di sekolahnya.

Sehun terkenal karena dia adalah anaknya Kim Jongdae, Jongdae adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang terkenal di Korea, namun kini Jongdae sedang sibuk bermain dalam sebuah drama.

"Sehun-ah... kau siap pentas hari ini?" Jongin memeluk Sehun yang baru turun dari apartemen mereka

"Jongin, ajhuthi juga ikut ke thekolah Thehun?" Sehun tersenyum dalam gendongan Jongin

"Tentu saja... ajhusi tidak mau ketinggalan melihat Sehun tampil..." Jongin mencubil pelan pipi Sehun.

"Noona... apa Jongdae hyung juga bisa datang?" Jongin bertanya pada Xiumin dan membuat senyumana Xiumin memudar

"Kemarin sih dia bilang dia akan datang..." Xiumin mengutak - atik ponselnya, alisnya saling bertaut dan napasnya berhembus kesal

"Gwuenchana noona... Jongdae hyung pasti datang... dia juga pasti tidak mau ketinggalan pentasnya Sehun kan?" Jongin menyemangati Xiumin.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, Sehun terus bertanya dan meneror eommanya.

"Eomma... appa dimana? kenapa belum datang?" Sehun merengek dipangkuan Xiumin

"Sabar ya sayang... appa pasti sedang sibuk... dia kan sudah janji datang..." Xiumin membelai lelaki mungil itu

"Tapi kenapa thampai thekalang appa mathih belum datang... thehun gak mau tampil kalau appa tidak ada di thini!" Sehun melipat kedua tangan kecilnya, mengerucutkan wajahnya dan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan mengancam

"Sehun-ah... ayo kita ambil fotomu bersama teman - teman yang lain..." Jongin datang membujuk Sehun

"Thileo! Theun gak mau!" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jaebal... Sehun belum foto dengan Byun Seongsaengnim kan?" Jongin mengingatkan Sehun pada guru favoritnya itu

Sehun langsung menurut setelah Jongin menyebut nama 'Byun Seongsaengnya'. Sehun dengan sukarela digendong Jongin menuju ke aula. Sementara Xiumin masih terus mencoba menghubungi Jongdae.

.

"Yeobuseo?" Jongdae menjawab telponnya

"Ya... kau dimana? apa kau lupa hari ini pentasnya Sehun?" Xiumin protes pada Jongdae

"Mianhae Xiumin-ah... aku harus menyelesaikan satu scene dulu pagi ini, sekarang aku akan menuju kesana... apa Sehun marah padaku?" Suara Jongdae nampak cemas

"Guere... dia bahkan bilang tidak akan pentas jika kau tidak datang... ya... Paliwa!" Xiumin merajuk

"Tunggu aku, aku akan sampai 30 menit lagi..."

Jongdae menutup telponnya dan Xiumin menghela napas panjang. Jongdae memang memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bisa bersama Sehun, Jongdae sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis. Xiumin sendiri sering kesusahan untuk bertemu atau untuk menelpon Jongdae.

"Noona... coba lihat... Sehun sedang ikut kompetisi lempar bola.." Jongin menghampiri Xiumin yang baru saja masuk halaman belakang aula sekolah Sehun

"Dia pasti menang, dia kan sering berlatih dengan ponselku" Xiumin mendesah menahan kesabarannya

"Noona sudah berhasil menelpon hyung? apa hyung bisa datang?" Jongin memastikan

"Meolla... aku hanya berharap agar dia tidak mengingkari janjinya lagi seperti tahun lalu..." Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya

"kali ini hyung pasti datang, dia sendiri kan yang janji pada Sehun..." Jongin menepuk pelan bahu Xiumin.

Beberapa menit kemudian beberapa orang di aula sekolah mulai riuh dan berbisik - bisik. Jongdae masuk ke aula menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan setelan jas yang sangat rapi, beberapa ibu - ibu muda yang kebetulan mengantar anaknya ikut bisik - bisik menatap Jongdae sang artis. Jongdae tersenyum ramah pada mereka, tentu mereka tau jika Sehun adalah anaknya, karena infotaiment di sini sangatlah update.

"Ya... kau terlambat sekali.." Mineseok menghampiri Jongdae yang dari tadi hanya celingak - celinguk

"huft... syukurlah aku menemukanmu, Sehun oddie?" Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya ditengah kerumunan

"APPAAAA..." Sehun berteriak. Dari kejauhan terlihat bahwa Jongin sedang menggendong Sehun, namun Sehun menggerakkan kakinya seakan ingin turun, Jongin lalu berjongkok dan melepas dekapannya.

Sehun dengan riang dan gembira berlari kearah Jongdae yang sudah siap memeluknya.

"Urri Sehunie...aaaak..." Jongdae memeluk erat putra kesayangannya itu

"Appa... kenapa telambat thekali?" Sehun memprotes dalam pelukan Jongdae

"Mianhae Sehun-ah... appa harus bekerja..." Jongdae menepuk - nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Apa kau yang mengantar Xiumin dan Sehun ke sini?" Jongdae bertanya pada Jongin

"Nde... hyung..." Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Gumawo... Kim Jongin..." Jongdae membalas senyum Jongin

.

.

Sehun tampil begitu cemerlang dan sempurna, dia bernyanyi sambil menari untuk solo performancenya. Semua orang tidak meragukan lagi darimana bakan menyanyi milik Sehun itu, sang Appa yang juga datang merasa sangat bangga jika talentanya diwarisi oleh putra kesayangannya itu.

"Sehun punya bakat yang persis sepertimu.." Xiumin berkata namun matanya tetap kearah Sehun

"Guere... tapi keahlian menarinya itu, pasti datangnya darimu.." Jongdae menatap Xiumin yang duduk disampingnya

"Minggu depan adalah waktu mu... apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Xiumin kini memanatap mata Jongdae

"Aaaah... aku akan mengusahakannya..." Jongdae mengalihkan matanya menuju panggung

"Jika kau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan... kau fokus saja ke dramamu... Sehun kan memang urusanku.." Xiumin tersenyum masam

"ya... apa eommanya Sehun kini sedang ngambek?" Jongdae kembali menatap Xiumin namun senyum manis terukir diwajahnya

"Ngambek? anii..." pipi Xiumin merona

"Hahahaha... kau ini, mianhae aku jarang sekali punya waktu untuk Sehun..." Jongdae menepuk pundak Xiumin lembut

"Setidaknya telpon lah dia setiap malam... dia selalu merindukanmu.." Xiumin menatap mata Jongdae lembut

"Kau sendiri... apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Jongdae menggoda Xiumin

"Mwo ya ige?..." Minsek membalas dengan seringaian manisnya

Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan setelah Sehun selesai menampilkan Solo Performancenya. Jongin yang sedari tadi merekam aksi Sehun langsung memberikan High Five untuk anak kecil imut itu. Sehun berlari kearah eomma dan appanya, Xiumin langsung memeluk Sehun dan Jongdae mengacak - acak rambut anaknya.

"Kau adalah anak yang paling keren sedunia..." Jongdae menakup wajah Sehun yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Xiumin

"Appa adalah appa telbaik ditheluluh dunia..." Sehun menggerakkan tangannya menggambarkan seluruh dunianya.

"Jongin ajhuthi,... ayo ambil foto Thehun thama eomma dan appa..." Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin yang sedang berdiri di samping Xiumin.

"Okay..." Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya lalu berjalan kedepan mengambil posisi yang tepat untuk memotret keluarga kecil itu.

Sehun duduk manis dipangkuan Xiumin seraya memeluk appanya, Jongdae dan Xiumin tersenyum begitu bahagia. Jongin mengambil moment itu lalu tersenyum, kemudian dia ingin mengambil foto lain, kini Sehun berdiri diantara Xiumin dan Jongdae, keduanya memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun dan Sehun melingkarikan kedua tangannya di bahu eomma dan appanya.

Jongin melihat hasil jepretannya itu, namun lama kelamaan senyum di wajahnya memudar setelah menatap gambar itu lebih lama.

"Thekali lagi ajhuthi..." Sehun sedikit melompat

"Mi..mianhae Sehun-ah... kamreanya lowbat..." Jongin berbohong.

.

.

.

.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Kim Jongdae sedang tertidur di bangkunya, pagi ini dia terlihat begitu lelah dan tampak kurang sehat. Belum lama dia tertidur, seorang guru datang kekelasnya dan membawa sesosok alien masuk ke kelas._

_"Ya.. ya... Kelas kalian hari ini kedatangan alien!" Jung Seongsaengnim berbicara di depan kelas membuat semua siswa menitikkan pandangan mereka ke sosok alien itu termasuk Jongdae._

_"Alien kita cantikkan? Dia pindahan dari Busan" Jung Seongsaeng langsung mempersilahkan Xiumin utnuk memperkenalkan dirinya._

_"Anyeonghaseo... Kim Xiumin imnida... panggapseumnida..." Xiumin membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat di depan kelas, setelah itu dia tersenyum. Pipi chubby Xiumin membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, matanya yang sipit memberikan kesan imut pada gadis berkulit cerah itu._

_Jung Seongsaeng lalu meminta Xiumin untuk duduk disebelah Jongdae, bangku itu memang kosong setelah Choi Minho pindah dari sekolah itu._

_Xiumin berjalan pelan kearah bangku yang letaknya di pinggir kiri tengah kelas._

_"Anyeonghaseo..." Xiumin membungkuk ramah dan tersenyum lagi pada Jongdae. Wajah Xiumin sangat imut, membuatnya terlihat seperti masih usia 15 tahun._

_"Duduklah..." Jongdae menarik kursi kosong disebelahnya_

_"gumawo… Xiumin" Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya . Jongdae dengan semangat meraih tangan lembut itu "Jongdae… Kim Jongdae!"_

_"Kau pindah dari Busan ke Seoul? Kenapa?" Jongdae bertanya setelah Xiumin duduk dengan baik di kursinya_

_"Appaku pindah tugas… dia polisi.." Xiumin masih tersenyum_

_"waaah…. Kalau begitu kau pasti sering berpindah – pindah… tenanglah, aku akan membantumu beradaptasi disni" Jongdae menepuk pelan bahu Xiumin dan tersenyum._

_"pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah matematika, Xiumin mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik dan mencatat semua materi dengan tenang._

_Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang sedaritadi hanya terus menerus menatap wajah Xiumin yang sedang mencatat, dia sesekali tersenyum sendiri ketika Xiumin menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan dengan materi yang dia dapatkan._

_Setelah pelajaran berakhir, Xiumin melihat buku catatan Jongdae masih kosong, Xiumin sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat teman sebangkunya itu._

_"Kenapa kau tidak mencatat pelajaran tadi?" Xiumin bertanya sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya menatap Jongdae yang duduk di sebelah kirinya._

_"Aku tidak periu belajar yang seperti ini… tujuanku sekolah beda dengan tujuanmu" Jongdae mnyengir kuda_

_"Wae? Memangnya apa tujuanmu ke sekolah?" Xiumin bingung masa_

_"Kau sendiri tujuannya apa?" Jongdae balas bertanya_

_"Aku… aku mau jadi seorang guru,… seperti eomma.. Kau?" Xiumin tersenyum imut, pipi baozinya sungguh menggemaskan_

_"Aku? Hanya untuk lulus… " Jongdae membalas enteng_

_"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak punya mimpi dan cita – cita?" Xiumin membelalakkan mata sipitnya_

_"Heeeeii… jangan salah, justru mimpi dan cita – citaku itu sangatlah besar dan istimewa… selangkah lagi aku akan berhasil mewujudkannya" Jongdae menyeringai geli_

_"Memangnya apa mimpimu?" Xiumin terlihat semakin bingung_

_"Aku bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi! Dan sebentar lagi aku akan mewujudkannya… aku adalah seorang trainee di SM Entertaiment…" Jongdae membusungkan dadanya, dia sangat bangga pada statusnya sebagai trainee._

_"Omona! Aku menjadi teman sebangku seorang calon artis! Kyyaaa" Xiumin menutup mulutnya tak percaya_

_"Ya… jangan keras – keras! Siswa yang lain tidak tau jika aku ini trainee… aku sengaja merahasiakannya… tapi khusus untukmu, karena kau teman sebangku ku aku memberikanmu pengecualian" Jongdae menepuk bahu Xiumin_

_Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Saat jam istirahat makan siang, Jongdae mengajak Xiumin berkeliling sekolah, sekolah ini memang benar – benar bagus dan memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Beberapa ruang digunakan untuk secretariat club, Xiumin sangat terkesima ketika melihat ruang pameran, dimana hasil karya seluruh siswa di sekolah itu dipajang._

_"Waah… siapa yang melukis lukisan ini?" Xiumin menunjuk sebuah lukisan yang cukup menarik_

_"Itu lukisan si ketua kelas kita, Kris! Dia punya selera yang unik looh.." Jongdae sedikit tertawa_

_"Hahahaa… kau tidak boleh begitu… tetap saja ini karya seni…" Xiumin juga sedikit tertawa setelah melihat kembali lukisan itu._

_BRUK_

_Tiba – tiba seseorang menabrak Jongdae. Jongdae segera berbalik dan Xiumin juga nampak penasaran._

_"Jongin-ah…." Jongdae mengusap bahunya yang agak sakit_

_"Mianhae hyung… aku buru – buru…" anak bername tag Jongin itu segera lari lagi._

_"Dugu?" Xiumin menaikkan satu alisnya_

_"Keunyang dongsaeng…" Jongdae menganggapnya sambil lalu._

_._

_Pulang sekolah Xiumin segera meninggalkan sekolah, dia bilang dia ingin cepat pulang ke rumah barunya, sedangkan Jongdae masih harus melaksanakan tugas piket membersihkan kelasnya. Xiumin berjalan perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, gadis itu berjalan sambil memegang tali ransel yang digendongnya, sesekali dia meniup – niup poni rambutnya dengan lucu. Tanpa sadar seseorang sedang mengikutinya,_

_"yahaaa… katanya mau capat pulang, tapi kenapa masih di sini?" Jongdae mengayuh sepedanya seirama dengan langkah kaki Xiumin_

_"Ya! Jongdae-ah… kau membuatku kaget…" Xiumin mengelus dadanya, matanyapun masih membelalak_

_"mmm… kenapa kau jalan kakaki?" Jongdae turun dari sepedanya dan menuntunya_

_"Hahahaha… rumahku cukup dekat, jadi aku ingin jalan saja.." Xiumin tersenyum manis lagi_

_"Ah… karena kau temanku, jadi ayo aku antar kau pulang, kubonceng dengan sepedaku!" Jongdae menawarkan tumpangan untuk Xiumin_

_"Gumawo… tapi aku jalan kaki saja.." Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya_

_"Wae… ini kan jarang – jarang… apa kau lupa kalau aku ini calon artis? Kapan lagi kau pernah dibonceng jika aku sudah jadi artis nanti?" Jongdae berkata sambil tertawa_

_"Yahahaa… kau ini percaya diri sekali!" Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya dan menyeringai kearah Jongdae._

_Dengan sedikit bujukkan akhirnya Xiumin mau diantar oleh Jongdae, Xiumin duduk menyamping dibelakang, kedua tangannya memegang tali ransel Jongdae. Mereka saling berbincang selama diperjalanan, hingga tiba di depan rumah sederhana Xiumin._

_"Yaaa… kau bilang rumahmu dekat? Ternyata sejauh ini.." Jongdae mengerucutkan wajahnya_

_"Menurutku ini dekat tau…" Xiumin tertawa ringan_

_"Rumahmu manis juga…" Jongdae mencuri pandang ke dalam rumah Xiumin_

_"Xiumin-ah…" Leeteuk datang dan menyapa putrinya._

_"Eomma… aku pulang, Jongdae-ah… ini eommaku!" Xiumin menggandeng lengan Leeteuk manja_

_"Kim Jongdae imnida…" Jongdae memberi hormat pada Leeteuk_

_"Jongdae-ah, gumawo sudah mengantar uri Xiuminie pulang nde.." Leeteuk tersenyum pada Jongdae_

_"Gwuenchana ajhumani…" Jongdae mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah_

_"Apa kau ada kesibukan? Mampirlah sebentar, aku membuat pudding.." Leeteuk berkata ramah_

_Jongdae menerima tawaran Leeteuk untuk singgah ke rumah Xiumin, Jongdae menikmati puddingnya sambil melihat – lihat foto masa kecil Xiumin. Dia terus saja tertawa melihat betapa lucunya Xiumin ketika masih bayi, terutama kombinasi mata sipit, pipi tembem dan bibir manisnya._

_"Oh… sudah jam setengah 4, aku harus kembali ke dorm…" Jongdae melihat jamnya_

_"Ah… kau sudah tinggal di dorm?" Xiumin melirik Jongdae yang sedang memasukkan barang – barangnya kembali ke Tas_

_"Nde… aku rasa aku akan masuk kedalam sebuah formasi boyband.." gumam Jongdae_

_"Himneseo Jongdae-ah… fighting! Jika kau sudah debut, akan kupastikan aku datang pada acara fansignmu" Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya selama berbicara._

_._

_._

_._

_Keeseokan harinya saat Xiumin sedang sarapan, Jongdae mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat ke ponsel Xiumin_

_From: Si Calon Artis_

_Apa kau sudah berangkat sekolah?_

_To : Si Calon Artis_

_Aku baru selesai sarapan, wae?_

_From: Si Calon Artis_

_Aku ada didepan rumahmu, ayo berangkat bersama!_

_Xiumin membulatkan mata sipitnya melihat pesan terakhir Jongdae, dia langsung berpamitan pada eomma dan appanya untuk segera berangkat sekolah, ketika dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya, Jongdae langsung nyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jongdae melepas earphonenya lalu menyapa Xiumin_

_"Ayo berangkat!" Jongdae memasukkan ipodnya kedalam tas_

_"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, ekspresi kagetnya begitu imut_

_"Nde.. nde.. aku hanya bosan jika berangkat sendiri, karena dormku dekat sini,.. jadi aku kepikiran untuk mengajakmu" Jongdae memegang erat kedua stang sepedanya._

_Mulai saat itulah Jongdae dan Xiumin selalu berangkat sekolah bersama, kadang – kadang Jongdae juga sering sarapan bersama di rumah Xiumin. Jongdae selalu memuji rasa masakan Leeteuk yang menurutnya sangat pas untuk lidahnya. Leeteuk juga menyukai Jongdae yang selalu baik dan sangat menghibur._

_._

_._

_"Jongdae-ah... kau kenapa?" Xiumin menatap cemas sahabatnya itu_

_"Xiumin-ah... aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih..." Jongdae menggenggam tangan kiri Xiumin dengan wajah pucat_

_"Kau pasti sibuk latihan lagi ya... kau seperti kurang istirahat..." Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya_

_"Anii... aku takut Xiumin-ah... perusahaan sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan debut menjadi seorang penyanyi solo.." Jongdae kembali menundukkan kepalanya diatas meja._

_Xiumin tersenyum singkat dan mengacak rambut belakang Jongdae, "Uri Idol star sedang stress rupanya..."_

_"Oh ya... Jongin bilang kau akan pentas bersama dia saat pensi besok... kau mau pentas apa?" Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya_

_"Aaah... kami dari club dance pastinya akan membuat dance performance dan kita bakalan tampil duet..." Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bicara_

_"Wuaah... beruntungnya si Jongin bisa tampil bersama sunbaenya..." Jongdae menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan_

_"Wae? aku rasa dia anak yang berbakat, dia juga ingin jadi seorang idol sepertimu.." Xiumin mulai bergosip_

_"Cinca?" Jongdae menaikkan satu alisnya_

_"mmm... menurutku dia pasti bisa debut, bakatnya luar biasa.." Xiumin mengacungkan jempolnya_

_"Jongin kan belum menjadi Trainee... yang debut sebentar lagi itu aku... kau malah menyemangati Jongin... kau sebenarnya ada di pihak siapa?" Jongdae pura - pura ngambek dan manyun dihadapan Xiumin. Melihat sahabatnya begitu Xiumin hanya bisa tertawa imut._

_._

_._

_Pekan pentas seni pun tiba, Jongdae berdiri didepan panggung melihat aksi duet Jongin dan Xiumin, Jongin adalah adik tiri Jongdae, beda usia mereka sekitar 3 tahun dan kini dia adalah hobaenya Jongdae dan Xiumin di sekolah. Mereka berdua tampil sangat memukau, Jongdae bertepuk tangan dan terpukau oleh keahilian kedua orang itu menari._

_Sesegera mungkin Jongdae pergi ke belakang panggung untuk memberikan selamat pada Xiumin._

_"Chukae Xiumin-ah... kau memang hebat!" Jongdae mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Xiumin_

_"Aniia... bukan aku saja... aku berjuang bersama Jongin, jadi harusnya kami berdua.." Xiumin tersenyum girang_

_"Ahaaaa... nde... kau juga hebat Jongin-ah.." Kata Jongdae sambil merangkul pundak Xiumin_

_"Gumawo hyung..." Jongin dengan polosnya membungkuk 90 derajat kepada Jongdae._

_"Xiumin-ah... pulang nanti ayo temani aku ke suatu tempat..." Jongdae menggandeng tangan Xiumin dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dibelakang panggung._

_"Kemana? kau mau kemana?" Xiumin penasaran dan terus bertanya._

_Seperti biasa, Jongdae selalu membonceng Xiumin dengan sepedanya, tapi kali ini mereka tidak menuju ke rumah Xiumin. Jongdae mengayuh sepedanya ke sebuah warung ddukbokki langganannya._

_"Khaja! Kita makan ddukbokki dulu!" Jongdae memarkir sepedanya disebelah warung pinggir jalan itu_

_"Ddukbokki? kau mau makan ini?" Xiumin kaget_

_"Wae? anduweyeo?" Jongdae berkata dengan nada memprotes_

_"Ani... hanya saja tadi kau sangat serius seperti memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke tempat yang sangat penting" Xiumin membulatkan matanya_

_"Ya... tempat ini juga sangat penting bagiku,... khaja.." Jongdae menggandeng tangan Xiumin perlahan dan masuk ke warung kecil tersebut._

_Jongdae memesan satu hidangan ddukbokki pedas untuk berdua dan mengambil dua kaleng soda di showcase. Jongdae duduk berhadapan dengan Xiumin, Xiumin masih bingung kenapa Jongdae ingin sekali ketempat ini bersamanya, Xiumin hanya melihat kesekitar dan akhirnya melihat Jongdae yang meletakkan sekaleng soda di hadapannya._

_"Ayo makan..." Jongdae memainkan sumpitnya sambil memandang lapar kearah sajian ddukbokki di depannya_

_"Ndee..." Xiumin ikut melihat sajian itu, hanya saja Jongdae membuatnya lebih tertarik._

_Xiumin terus melihat cara Jongdae menikmati ddukbokki itu, Jongdae nampak sangat lahap dan seperti orang yang sudah tidak makan 3 hari._

_Uhuk...Uhukk..._

_Jongdae tersedak bumbu pedas ddukbokkinya karena dia makan terlalu cepat, Xiumin segera membukakan sekaleng soda dan memberikannya pada Jongdae._

_"Gwuenchana? Jongdae-ah?" Xiumin terus menatap Jongdae sampai Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya_

_"Yaa... harusnya kau makan pelan - pelan saja..." Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang cemas kearah Jongdae._

_"Mianhae... aku sangat menyukai ddukbokki... jadi aku tidak bisa menahannya.." Jongdae masih menatap ddukbokkinya_

_"Memangnya kenapa? kau makan seperti sedang dikejar hantu.." Xiumin menarik napas panjang_

_"Huft... aku hanya merasa, sebentar lagi aku tidak mampu menikmati semua ini dengan bebas... menjadi seorang idol star itu artinya hidupmu akan berubah, kau tidak lagi bisa leluasa makan bersama sahabatmu ditempat seperti ini, mengayuh sepedamu kemanapun kau mau, semua itu tidak dapat lagi kau lakukan dengan leluasa..." tatapan mata Jongdae berubah sendu._

_"Himneseo Jongdae-ah... jangan bersedih seperti itu, bukankah kau bilang... menjadi seorang bintang adalah mimpimu?" Xiumin bertanya lembut dan dibalas dengan anggukan Jongdae._

_"Kalau begitu, kau harus semangat dan tegar melawan semuanya... tentu harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk meraih sebuah mimpi..." Xiumin duduk mendekat kearah Jongdae, Xiumin mengelus punggung Jongdae yang terlihat lelah dan tertekan itu._

_Akhir - akhir ini Xiumin jelas tau seberapa besar tekanan yang Jongdae dapat dari perusahaannya sehingga untuk tidur saja kadang Jongdae tidak sempat._

_"Besok... apa kau libur?" Xiumin bertanya dan masih mengelus punggung Jongdae_

_"mmm... aku besok kan hari minggu, tentu aku kosong besok." Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya_

_"Bagaimana jika kau kuajak kesuatu tempat... kita akan bermain seharian!" Xiumin berkata antusias._

_"Cinca? Kita mau kemana? Seharian?" Jongdae mendadak gembira, wajah lelahnya kini bersemangat_

_"Rahasia... besok aku akan menunggumu di halte 21 jam 7 pagi... jangan terlambat, tidak usah bawa sepeda!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Pagi itu Jongdae sudah menunggu Xiumin, Jongdae datang sangat pagi karena dia memang tidak bisa tidur sebelumnya. Dia memainkan tas ranselnya sambil mengutak - atik ponselnya, dia ingin sekali menelpon Xiumin tapi dia takut jika itu akan membuat Xiumin tergesa - gesa. Jongdae lalu menatap sebuah billboard iklan Lotte Duty Free, disana ada Rain yang terpasang. Jongdae berpikir apakah nantinya dia bisa menjadi artis seperti Rain, Jongdae terus melamun hingga dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa Xiumin sudah duduk disebelahnya_

_"Oh! Bus kita sudah tiba..." Xiumin berkata tiba - tiba._

_Jongdae langsungg terkejut dan agak melompat ketika mendengar suara Xiumin_

_"Yaa... sejak kapan kau di sini?" Jongdae masih mengelus dadanya_

_"Tidak lama... ayo naik... ini bus kita" Xiumin menarik tangan Jongdae dan mengajaknya naik Bus._

_Didalam Bus Jongdae duduk disebelah Xiumin, setelah lama hening Jongdae lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya._

_"Yaa... kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" Jongdae memandang Xiumin penasaran_

_"kemarin kau bilang bisa saja kemarin adalah saat terakhirmu bisa makan disana bersama sahabatmu kan... jadi hari ini aku tidak mau melewatkan saat pertama dan saat terakhirku untuk bermain seharian bersama sahabatku..." Xiumin tersenyum imut._

_Jongdae segera memeluk Xiumin erat. Tentu saja Xiumin kaget dan tidak mengerti harus bagaimana._

_"Gumawo Xiumin-ah... cinca gumawo..." Jongdae masih memeluk Xiumin._

_._

_._

_Ketika sampai di halte tujuan mereka, Xiumin dan Jongdae langsung turun. Ternyata Xiumin mengajak Jongdae ke taman hiburan terbesar di Korea. Xiumin dan Jongdae sempat bingung mau naik wahana apa terlebih dahulu, karena mereka berdua sangat ingin mencoba segala permainan itu satu per satu._

_"Kita naik Roller coaster saja dulu... eotte?" Jongdae menyarankan_

_"Anduwe... jangan itu... yang lain saja dulu," Xiumin terus melihat peta arena yang dipajang dipintu masuk_

_"Wae? Kau takut naik roller coaster ya? aaahahaha... Kau takut kau takut..." Jongdae mengejek Xiumin sambil menusuk pipi Xiumin dengan telunjuknya_

_"Anii... tapi masak baru datang langsung main yang menegangkan.." wajah Xiumin memerah, pipi baozinya kini mereona_

_"Gwuenchana... aku akan menjagamu bersamaku..." Jongdae menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan menyeret gadis yang ketakutan itu menuju ke wahana roallercoaster._

_Jongdae bisa menangkap dengan jelas jika saat ini Xiumin sedang katakutan. Namun dia terus memaksakan keinginannya samapi Xiumin sedniri yang bilang dia takut, tapi sampai mereka duduk di rollercoaster itu Xiumin masih pura - pura berani._

_"Kau siap?" Jongdae masih menggenggam erat tangan Xiumin_

_"N..nde..nde...ten..tu..sa..ja.." Xiumin terlihat sangat gugup._

_Rollercoaster itu perlahan bergerak menanjak dan menanjak dengan perlahan, Jongdae tidak memperdulikannya, yang Jongdae lakukan saat ini adalah melihat wajah ketakutan Xiumin, Xiumin menutup rapat - rapat matanya dan bibirnya sedikit berkomat - kamit seperti sedang berdoa. Wahana itu sudah mencapai puncaknya, dan BRUUUUUUSSSSHHHH..._

_Rollercoaster itu turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seketika Xiumin langsung berteriak dan menangis._

_"Eommaaa... sarrahajuseo... eomma..." Xiumin berteriak dengan keras_

_"Xiu-ah... gwuenchana?" Jongdae tak perduli rollercoaster itu berjalan sangat kencang dan memutar tubuhnya, dia hanya terus melihat Xiumin yang kini menangis._

_Jongdae lalu memegang erat tangan Xiumin, tangan itu penuh dengan keringat, Jongdae ingin sekali mengehentikan wahana ini, namun tetap saja tak kunjung berhenti, begitu pula dengan tagisan Xiumin._

_Xiumin begitu lemas dan pucat, sehingga Jongdae harus memapahnya turun dari wahana itu._

_"Xiuminie... gwuenchana...?" Jongdae sudah sangat panik melihat Xiumin yang setengah teler itu_

_"Anii... pusing sekali..." Xiumin memijat kepalanya_

_"Mianhae.. ceongmal mianhae..." Jongdae menyesal dengan pilihannya, Jongdae ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang lampu dekat bangku yang mereka duduki saat ini, namun keburu Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya_

_"Sekarang... kau yang harus ikut denganku!" Xiumin berkata perlahan._

_Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju kesuatu tempat yang ingin Xiumin tuju, dengan manis Jongdae mengikuti langkah Xiumin._

_"MWO? RUMAH HANTU?" Jongdae berteriak ketakutan_

_"Wae? kau takut?" Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya dan menyeringai dengan mata sipitnya_

_"Ya... kau mau balas dendam?" Jongdae mengerutkan Dahinya_

_"Ani... ani... ani.. aniiaa..." Xiumin menggeleng kepalanya imut_

_"Shireo! aku tidak suka hantu..." Jongdae mau meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi Xiumin keburu berteriak_

_"JIKA KAU PERGI ARTINYA KAU BUKAN LAGI SAHABATKU!"_

_Jongdae akhrinya dengan berat hati mengikuti keinginan gadis imut itu. Xiumin melangkah dengan sangat ringan dan riang gembira, bahkan dia masih sempat bersenandung ketika kereta otomatis yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak. Jongdae meringis dang mengerutkan badannya disebelah Xiumin._

_WUAAHAHAHAHAHHAA_

_"KYAAAA... ITU APA? YAAA!"_

_HIHIHIHIHIHIII_

_"YAA... KERETA SIALAN! PALLII PALII!"_

_UAHAHAHAHA..._

_"Jongdae-ah tenanglah, itu hanya hantu bohongan.."_

_"TAPI TETAP SAJA MEREKA MENAKUTKAN! KYAAAAA"_

_"Ahahaha... tenanglah... aku ada di sini.."_

_UAAAARRRGGHHHH!_

_"MWO YA! APA INI SEMUA!"_

_"Itu cuma hantu bohongan..."_

_"TAPI ITU BENAR - BENAR MENYERAMKAN!"_

_Jongdae terus berteriak sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengelilingi rumah hantu tersebut, namun Xiumin kini sibuk tertawa melihat sahabatnya ketakutan dan terus mengutuk hantu - hantu bohongan itu._

_Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah hantu Jongdae langsung mengusap - usap dadanya. Wajahnya kini jadi pucat pasi dan penuh keringat._

_"Ahahaa... kau penakut sekali..." Xiumin tertawa riang_

_"Kau juga takut saat naik rollercoaster tadi... kita impaas" Jongdae mengerucutkan wajahnya lalu meninggalkan Xiumin_

_Xiumin mengejar Jongdae dan meraih tangan Jongdae manja._

_"Jongde-ah... jangan cemberut... masak calon idol star cemberut,... anduwee..." Xiumin mengerakkan tangannya yang ditautkan di lengan Jongdae_

_"Aku Lapar!" Jongdae berkata singkat dan masih mengerutkan wajahnya._

_Xiumin dan Jongdae akhirnya makan siang disebuah panhouse bernama Toast and Burger. Xiumin adalah seorang burger holic dan dia sangat sangat mencintai burger dengan lapisan keju meleleh yang tebal. Jongdae ikut memesan menu yang sama dan dia setuju pada Xiumin jika keju dalam burger adalah kombinasi yang sangat cerdas._

_"mmmm... Burger memang tidak pernah mengecewakan..." Xiumin mengigit burgernya dengan lahap._

_Jongdae memperhatikan cara mengunyah Xiumin yang sangat imut itu, dia sesekali tersenyum karena menyadari betapa imutnya gadis itu. Jongdae melihat ada sisa keju menempel di sudut kiri bibir Xiumin, Jongdae meletakkan burger miliknya dan menghapus sisa keju itu dengan tangannya sendiri._

_Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika Jongdae melakukannya. Jongdae merasakan getaran yang sangat fantastik di hatinya, Jongdae melihat wajah Xiumin bercahaya dan sangat manis, Jongdae seakan tenggelam dan tersihir oleh keimutan pipi chubby gadis itu. dada Jongdae juga berdegup sangat kencang... Jongdae kini telah jatuh cinta._

_Demikian pula dengan Xiumin, dada Xiumin berdegup begitu kencang, napasnya dia rasakan tak lagi beraturan. Wajahnya memanas ketika memandang tatapan Jongdae yang menusuk hatinya. Satu persatu orang yang ada disekitar mereka sepertinya lenyap dan terhapus, dan yang tersisa hanyalag mereka berdua._

_Xiumin dan Jongdae kini saling jatuh cinta._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah,... ayo tidur... besok kan Sehun harus sekolah,... ini sudah malam..." Jongin memelas pada Sehun yang masih adik melompat - lompat di atas tempat tidurnya

"Thileo... Thehun gak mau tidul... Thehun maunya tidul sama eomma, sama appa..." Sehun berkata masih sambil melompat

"Nde,... ajhusi tau... tapi jeabal... hari ini Sehun tidurnya sama ajhusi ya..." Jongin berusaha menangkap Sehun

"Thileo! memangnya ajhusi tidak ada kerjaan?" Sehun berhenti melompat dan menyipikan matanya

"Anii... ajhusi kan sedang libur kuliah, jadi tidak ada kerjaan... mau ya Sehun tidurnya ditemani Jongin ajhusi?" Jongin memeluk Sehun

"Tapi eomma kemana?" Sehun terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya

"Eomma masih ada urusan, dia baru pulang nanti malam.." Jongin mengelus kepala anak kecil imut itu

"Kalau begitu thehun tidulnya kalau eomma sudah pulang saja.." Sehun kembali berdiri dan melompat

"Anduwe.. anduwe... ini sudah jam 10 malam... sudah seharusnya Sehun tidur.." Jongin mulai resah karena Sehun tidak mengikuti kata - katanya.

"Kalau begitu, Thehun mau tidulnya thama appa!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Itu juga... tidak bisa Sehun-ah..." raut wajah Jongin berubah masam

"waeyeo?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya

"Karena... appa Sehun kan... dia...masih kerja... jadi tidak bisa pulang..." Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal

"Kenapa appa theelalu kelja dan tidak pelnah kethini lagi... Thehun kangen appaaaaa..." Sehun menangis lagi.

Jongin akhirnya menenangkan Sehun dan menggendong anak itu keliling sambil menepuk - nepuk pantat gembul bocah itu. Tak lama kemudian Sehun tertidur. Jongin segera meletakkan Sehun di tempat tidurnya dan mengusap - usap kening Sehun yang sudah pulas.

"Gwuenchana Sehun-ah... semua baik - baik saja..." Jongin bergumam dan tertidur disebelah Sehun

Tak lama Xiumin pun datang, dia melihat sepatu Jongin masih ada di dalam

"Oh,... Jongin masih di sini? apa Sehun belum tidur?" Xiumin bergumam sendirian sambil mencuri pandang ke arah kamar Sehun

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Ponsel Xiumin bergetar, Xiumin segera mengambilnya dan melihat nama "_Sehunie Appa"_ di layar ponselnya

"Yeobuseo?"

"Xiumin-ah... Sehunie sudah tidur?"

"Nampaknya sih begitu,... aku juga baru pulang.."

"Kau darimana?"

"Mengajar..."

"mmm... mianhae,"

"Gwuenchana... ada apa Jongdae-ah?"

"Ah ya... besok aku akan menjemput Sehun di sekolahnya saja ya... setelah dia pulang sekolah.."

"Guere yeo? mmm... apa kau yakin itu tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Repot? ya... kenapa harus repot? Sehun kan anakku juga..."

"Nde... dia memang anakmu juga.."

"mm.. Aku dan Zitao pasti menjaganya dengan baik selama dia bersamaku.. kau jangan khawatir ya.."

"Oh... nde... kau... dan Zitao... nde... kalian pasti menjaga Sehun dengan baik"

"Okay, besok aku menjemputnya... chalja..."

PIP

Xiumin bengong sebentar ketika mantan suaminya itu menutup telponnya. Dia sedikit tertegun dengan keadaan yang dia hadapi. Setelah itu Xiumin langsung berjalan gontai ke arah kamar Sehun dan mendapati Jongin sedang memeluk sehun dan tertidur bersama dengan tenang.

"Jongin-ah... irreona..." Xiumin membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya

"Oh! noona... mianhae.. aku ketiduran.." Jongin mengucek matanya setelah terduduk di tempat tidur Sehun

"Gumawo sudah mau menjaga Sehun seharian... Mianhae sudah merepotkanmu..." Xiumin berkata sambil memperbaiki selimut Sehun

"Anii.. aku senang melakukannya... Sehun-ah sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri..."

Kata - kata Jongin membuat Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang namja berkulit tan yang masih berstatus sebagai adik tiri Jongdae sekaligus kekasihnya sekarang.

**-TBC-**

**Anyeonghaseo... author balik lagi dengan WGM Official Pairs dan ini ChenMin adalah official pairs terakhir ya... heheheh... ceritanya bikin bingung ya? hahaha... mianhae... Mohon kesediaan readerdeul untuk tetap mereview hasil karya author yang satu ini... **

**Ini genrenya sad, romance dan sweet. Cinta segi empat antara Xiumin dan Chen yang sudah bercerai dan juga Zitao dan Jongin yang menjadi kekasih mereka setelah bercerai...**

**penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Inget direview nde... keekkee...**

**Untuk seri WGM yang lain akan Author update hari Sabtu dan Minggu... Giedhariseo...**

**Akhir kata Author ucapin... Aaaauuu... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**


	2. We were so in love

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**ChenMin Part 2**

**"We were so in love"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast : **Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Tao

**Side Cast : **Sehun

**Cameo : -**

**Pairs : ChenMin**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : **Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**.**

**Disclaimer :** EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,

dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...

Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya

serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previewes**

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Ponsel Xiumin bergetar, Xiumin segera mengambilnya dan melihat nama "_Sehunie Appa"_ di layar ponselnya

"Yeobuseo?"

"Xiumin-ah... Sehunie sudah tidur?"

"Nampaknya sih begitu,... aku juga baru pulang.."

"Kau darimana?"

"Mengajar..."

"mmm... mianhae,"

"Gwuenchana... ada apa Jongdae-ah?"

"Ah ya... besok aku akan menjemput Sehun di sekolahnya saja ya... setelah dia pulang sekolah.."

"Guere yeo? mmm... apa kau yakin itu tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Repot? ya... kenapa harus repot? Sehun kan anakku juga..."

"Nde... dia memang anakmu juga.."

"mm.. Aku dan Zitao pasti menjaganya dengan baik selama dia bersamaku.. kau jangan khawatir ya.."

"Oh... nde... kau... dan Zitao... nde... kalian pasti menjaga Sehun dengan baik"

"Okay, besok aku menjemputnya... chalja..."

PIP

Xiumin bengong sebentar ketika mantan suaminya itu menutup telponnya. Dia sedikit tertegun dengan keadaan yang dia hadapi. Setelah itu Xiumin langsung berjalan gontai ke arah kamar Sehun dan mendapati Jongin sedang memeluk sehun dan tertidur bersama dengan tenang.

"Jongin-ah... irreona..." Xiumin membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya

"Oh! noona... mianhae.. aku ketiduran.." Jongin mengucek matanya setelah terduduk di tempat tidur Sehun

"Gumawo sudah mau menjaga Sehun seharian... Mianhae sudah merepotkanmu..." Xiumin berkata sambil memperbaiki selimut Sehun

"Anii.. aku senang melakukannya... Sehun-ah sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri..."

Kata - kata Jongin membuat Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang namja berkulit tan yang masih berstatus sebagai adik tiri Jongdae sekaligus kekasihnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2 : We were so in Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Seharian penuh jalan - jalan bersama Jongdae nampaknya membuat mood Xiumin terbang melayang. Xiumin dari tadi tersenyum sendiri dan mendengarkan lagu di Ipodnya. Jongdae hanya bisa melihat Xiumin seceria itu, dadanya berdegup sangat kencang, entah kenapa hanya melihat Xiumin tersenyum seperti itu saja membuat Jongdae seakan lebih bahagia daripada debut saat ini juga._

_Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengerjakan tugas yang Jongdae lupa buat dan dikumpul jam pelajaran berikutnya. Walaupun itu tugas Jongdae, Xiumin akan senang hati mengerjakannya. Xiumin masih anteng mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang menempel di telinganya. Jongdae mencabut earphone yang menempel ditelinga kanan Xiumin dan memasangkan di telinga kanannya._

_"OH!... ini kan lagunya Super Junioe sunbaenim..." Jongdae segera berhasil menebak lagu dengan judul 'Track 07' itu._

_"All My Heart... Bonamana repackage!" mereka berdua berkata bersamaan lalu tersenyum._

_"Tapi mengapa hanya ada satu lagu saja di ipodmu? dari tadi kau hanya mendengarkan ini?" Jongdae membelalakkan matanya heran sambil mengecek track list ipod Xiumin_

_"Wae? tidak boleh ya?" Xiumin kembali mempoutkan bibir imutnya yang membuat Jongdae serasa ingin mengecupnya_

_"Ani... hanya saja kau terlihat begitu menikmati lagu ini... dari tadi lo... berulang - ulang terus?" Jongdae manatap Xiumin seakan bertanya 'apa kau tidak bosan?'_

_Xiumin yang menangkap pandangan itu lalu menyetop lagu yang dia dengar lalu menjelaskan salah satu kebiasaan uniknya itu pada Jongdae._

_"Aku... adalah seorang penikmat arti lagu, bukan hanya sekedar musik dan penyanyinya saja.. aku lebih suka pada makna lagu tersebut..." Xiumin tersenyum lucu_

_"Aku akan hanya mendengarkan satu lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini, jika perasaanku berubah barulah lagu di track list ini ikut berubah" Xiumin menjelaskan lagi._

_Xiumin lalu menekan tombol play untuk memutar lagu itu dari awal, dia ingin Jongdae menangkap maksud lagu itu._

_Baby_  
_ It's all my heart,Babe._  
_ My hearts filled with you_  
_ Give me your hand on my chest_  
_ It's beating_

_You're everything in my head_  
_ Within the difficult day in the world_  
_ You make me alive in the tiring day_  
_ After wandering for a long time (Alone)_

_I've been with stand without you (Without you)_  
_ Now I gradually feel peaceful and suddenly smile_  
_ Bind up the dark curtain (Far away)_  
_ Hold up the feeling (Your feeling)_  
_ Facing me, you shade away my sadness_

_**I still can't saying that**_  
_** I'm falling head over, tingling to say that word**_  
_** Love you more than anyone else**_  
_** Only you and me and me, and me, and me**_

_I'm really happy in this moment_  
_ Really thank you for coming to me_  
_ Thanks for the one who loves me_  
_ Only you and me and me, and me, exactly you,_

_Jongdae mendengarkan lagu itu dengan seksama dan menganggukkan perlahan kepalanya. Dia segera tau jika Xiumin sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi yang memberatkan hatinya adalah sebuah pertanyaan, 'siapakah orang yang mebuat Xiumin jatuh cinta?'... Dia masih tidak berani berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah dirinya._

_Sementara Xiumin yang sedari tadi nyengir sudah memberikan kode pada Jongdae, namun senyumnya memudar ketika Jongdae sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa - apa. Xiumin pikir dia sudah cukup memberikan Jongdae clue dengan lagu itu, tapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja..._

_"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Jongdae bertanya tiba - tiba_

_Xiumin menangguk pelan, wajahnya memerah_

_"Aiiih... dengan siapa?" Jongdae bertanya dengan ekspresi meledek namun dadanya berdegup sangat kencang_

_"Kau benar - benar tidak tau, atau pura - pura tidak tau?" Xiumin membalasnya dengan pertanyaan_

_"Memangnya siapa?" Jongdae berharap namanya yang akan disebutkan_

_"Kau... masa kau tidak tau?" Xiumin menjebak perasaan Jongdae._

_Mereka berdua hanya berakhir dengan berdebat siapa orang yang membuat Xiumin mendengarkan lagu itu. Setengah hati Jongdae berpikir jika orang itu adalah dia, tapi dia tak berani memastikan karena bukan Xiumin sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jongdae dan Xiumin nampak masih canggung dengan perasaan suka yang baru mereka sadari kemarin._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sehun-ah... irreona... irreonaa... palli irreonaa..." Xiumin memeluk dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas

Sehun hanya menggeliat dan tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sehun memang susah bangun pagi, seperti Jongdae. Xiumin dengan sabar membangukan anak semata wayangnya itu, Xiumin mencium pipi Sehun, mengelitik tubuh Sehun dan mengguncang lembut tubuh mungil itu. Tapi tetap saja Sehun sangat kukuh pada pendirian malas bangun paginya.

"Sehun-ah... tidak mau bangun ya? Sehun tidak mau pergi sekolah?" Xiumin berbisik imut ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, Xiumin tau jika Sehun sebenarnya sudah bangun, hanya saja anak itu memang sangat senang melihat eommanya selalu meraung - raung setiap pagi.

"Guere... jika Sehun tidak mau bangun, eomma akan telpon appa sekarang... biar Sehun tidak usah dijemput"

Xiumin akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya namun Sehun langsung membuka cepat matanya dan langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya

"Appa mau jemput Thehun?" Sehun berteriak, wajah imutnya kini berseri - seri ketika mendengar sang appa akan menjemputnya

"Pulang sekolah, appa sendiri yang akan menjemput Sehun... Sehun akan tinggal di rumah appa selama 1 minggu..." Xiumin berkata sambil membuka kancing piama Sehun

"Eomma juga ikut?" Sehun sedikit melompat diatas tempat tidurnya

"Mianhae Sehun-ah... eomma kan harus kerja, rumah appa juga jauh dari tempat kerja eomma,... jadi eomma di rumah saja ya.." Xiumin menatap sedih pada Sehun

Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah tau jika eomma dan appanya sudah berpisah, Jongdae dan Xiumin sepakat untuk tidak memberitaukan pada Sehun tentang perceraian mereka sampai Sehun benar - benar siap dan bisa menerima keadaan mereka. Keadaan yang sebenarnya mereka sendiri tidak mampu menerimanya.

.

.

"Uri sehunnie sudah siap berangkat sekolah?" Jongin datang dan langsung menyapa Sehun yang sedang duduk manis menyantap sereal sarapannya

"Jongin ajhuthi... kenapa thetiap pagi Jongin ajhuthi datang kelumah Thehun?" Sehun bertanya ketika Jongin telah duduk di sebelahnya

"mmm... kan Jongin ajhusi bertugas untuk mengantar dan menjembut Sehun ke sekolah..." itu lah alasan yang selalu Jongin katakan apabila Sehun mempertanyakan keberadaannya di rumah itu, Jongin yang mengerti betul keadaan Xiumin dan Jongdae dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan mereka dan menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai '_calon appa barunya Sehun'_ itu.

"Kalau begitu Jongin ajhuthi tidak pellu jemput Thehun, Thehun nanti dijemput appa..." Sehun mengayunkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan pertanda dia sedang gembira.

"Cincayeo?" Jongin agak kaget mendengar pernyataan Sehun, Jongin langsung menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang mengepak pakaian dan kebutuhan Sehun.

"Noona..." Jongin mendekat pada Xiumin

"Sehun akan tinggal bersama Jongdae selama 1 minggu..." Xiumin langsung tau apa yang ingin Jongin tanyakan

"Geureyeo?" Jongin nampak masih kaget

"mmm... setelah 2 tahun bercerai dari Jongdae, Sehun sama sekali belum pernah tinggal bersama Jongdae... padahal seharusnya kita mendapat waktu seimbang untuk mengurus Sehun" Xiumin kembali pada kesibukannya

"Apa itu akan baik - baik saja?... maksudku... hyung kan selalu sibuk.." Jongin berkata dengan takut

"Meolla... aku hanya tidak ingin terkesan menghalangi mereka untuk bertemu..." Xiumin menuliskan beberapa keterangan tentang kebiasaan Sehun dan apa yang Sehun perlukan.

Xiumin terhenti sejenak dan tertegun melihat catatan itu.

"Lagi pula... Jongdae sekarang kan sudah punya Zitao, jadi itu lebih baik..." Xiumin menghela napas panjangnya.

GREB

Jongin tiba - tiba memeluk Xiumin dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Xiumin.

"Gwuenchana noona... noona juga sudah punya aku disamping noona..." Jongdae berbisik, Xiumin terkejut dengan pelukan Jongin.

Hening sejenak dan Jongin masih memeluk yeoja yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"EOOOMMAAAAAA..." Sehun tiba - tiba berteriak, Xiumin dengan sigap melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan segera berlari kearah dapur.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Xiumin sedikit panik mendengar jeritan Sehun

"Ponthel eomma tadi belgetal..." Sehun menunjuk ponsel Xiumin yang dekat dengan dirinya.

Xiumin mengecek ponsel itu dan mendapat sebuah pesan

**_From : Sehunnie Appa_**

**_Nanti Sehun pulang jam berapa?_**

Xiumin menatap pesan itu, lalu membalasnya dengan segera.

Di sisi lain, ponsel Jongdae bergetar, Jongdae mengeceknya dan melihat sebuah pesan diterima.

**_From : Uri Baozi_**

**_Jam 2 siang,_**

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, dia sebenarnya sangat membenci pesan yang sesingkat itu, terutama jika nama pengirimnya adalah '_uri Baozi'_

_._

_._

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Ponsel Jongdae bergetar ketika dia sedang terbaring di ruang latihan vokal. Jongdae mengambil ponselnya dnegan malas, namun senyumnya mengembang ketika dia membaca pesan itu._

_**From : Uri Baozi**_

_**Jongdae-ah... apa kau sedang latihan?Apa kau lelah? Apa latihannya menyenagkan?  
Sekolah terasa sepi tanpa kau disini,  
aku tidak tau bagaimana orang lain merasakannya  
tapi track list ipodku jadi berubah gara - gara ini  
aku harap kau bisa segera ke sekolah,  
banyak minum air mineral ya, semoga latihanmu menyenangkan  
Fighting!  
**_

_Jongdae mebaca pesan itu berulang kali, hatinya serasa melompat bahkan ketika dia membacanya untuk yang ke 5 kalinya. Sampai saat ini, walaupun mereka saling menyukai dan sudah begitu frontal satu sama lain, tapi tak satupun dari mereka ada yang berani menyatakannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka nampak masih nyaman bersembunyi dibalik status sahabat itu,_

_Xiumin melebarkan mata sipitnya ketika ponselnya menerima sebuah pesan, senyum yang sama terkembang diwajah imut itu ketika membaca pesan dari orang spesialnya itu._

_**From : Si Calon Artis**_

_**Ya! Baozi! jika kau ingin aku semangat, maka tersenyumlah  
karena senyummu bisa menaikkan moodku 70 kali lipat!  
apa kau mengikuti semua pelajaran dengan baik?  
Jika kau tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja pada seongsaengnim  
jangan memukul kepalamu sendiri atau menggarukknya hingga rambutmu berantakan  
aku ingin bertemu**** dengamu...****  
**_

_Xiumin juga membaca pesan itu terus berulang - ulang. Tak pernah bosan membaca pesan singkat yang dia terima. Jongdae begitu spesial untuknya, tapi dia begitu takut untuk mengatakannya. Takut jika Jongdae tak menerima perasaannya karena itu memang tidak boleh, Jongdae adalah seorang calon bintang._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongdae terus menatap ponselnya, yang kini dia pandangi adalah sebuah foto yang diambil saat pentas seni di sekolah Sehun. Jongdae tersenyum menatap fotonya bersama dengan Sehun dan Xiumin. Foto itu terlihat begitu sempurna dan nyata. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ayah, Ibu dan anak yang tersenyum gembira. Jika orang yang tidak tau melihat foto ini, maka mereka akan mengira bhawa mereka benar - benar keluarga yang bahagia, tanpa perceraian dan tanpa orang lain di sisi mereka masing - masing.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku melihat oppa memandangi foto itu..." Zitao bergumam lemah disamping Jongdae

Jongdae tak menyangka jika Zitao sudah bangun, yeoja manis itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang telanjang Jongdae dan menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya oppa melihat Sehun atau melihat Xiumin unii?" Zitao berkata dengan nada cemburu.

"Yaa... kau cemburu?" Jongdae meletakkan ponselnya lalu menggenggam tangan Zitao yang memeluknya. Zitao mengangguk perlahan.

"Nde... nanneun angwuenchana oppa..." Ziato berkata lembut

"Tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan, kau kan calon istriku..." Jongdae mengusap lembut kepala Zitao dan mengecupnya.

Zitao lalu mempererat pelukannya dan mencium bahu Jongdae.

"Oh ya,... Sehun akan tinggal '_bersama kita'_ selama seminggu kedepan" Kata Jongdae perlahan melepaskan pelukan Zitao

"MWO? Anakmu akan tinggal disini? oppaa..." Zitao merengek memprotes keputusan Jongdae

"Ya... kau kan calon istriku, jadi kau harus dekat dengan anakku... Sehun harus mengenalmu dan menyukaimu.." Jongdae mengacak rambut Zitao yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan sejak tadi

"Tapi aku tidak suka anak kecil..." rengek Zitao manja

"Dia anakku Zitao-ah... kau akan menikahi seorang namja dengan satu anak.." Jongdae menatap wajah Zitao

"Tapikan dia harusnya tinggal bersama eommanya, bukan sama kita.." Zitao masih merajuk dan mengerucutkan wajahnya

"Mianhae... jika kau benar - benar ingin bersamaku, kau harus menerima Sehun juga.." wajah Jongdae kini benar - benar serius.

"Guere... arraseo! Aku mandi dulu,,," Zitao beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu jemputannya dengan sabar, Baekhyun juga ikut menunggu bersama Sehun. Baekhyun adalah guru wali Sehun di sekolah, jadi dia merasa bertanggung jawab pada setiap siswa sampai mereka kembali dijemput orang tuanya. Namun kini sudah jam 4 sore, jemputan Sehun belum juga datang. Baekhyun mulai resah, bukan karena jadwal pulangnya yang ngaret, dia resah melihat wajah Sehun yang tadinya ceria, kini berubah jadi murung dan tidak jelas.

"Sehun-ah... bagaimana kalau seongsaengnim menelpon ajhusinya Sehun ya... biar Sehun dijemput dulu sama ajhusinya.." Bakehyun mengelus surai namja mungil yang sedang manyun itu.

"Thileo! Appa thudah janji mau jemput Thehun... Thehun akan tunggu appa..." Sehun masih kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Oke... kalau begitu kita menunggu 30 menit lagi ya,,, jika 30 menit lagi Sehun belum dijemput, Byun Seongsaeng akan antar Sehun pulang... arraci?" Baekhyun membelai pipi lembut siswanya itu.

Ekspresi frustasi sangat jelas terpancar dari wajah mungil bermata sipit itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen mewah Jongdae, Zitao dan Jongdae sedang bertengkar hebat. Jongdae meminta Zitao untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri selama Sehun tinggal dengannya, namun Zitao menolak, Zitao tetap ingin tinggal berdua bersama Jongdae.

"Tapi Sehun belum tau kalau aku dan Xiumin sudah berpisah Zitao-ah..." Jongdae berteriak memelas kearah yeoja yang sedari tadi melempar berbagai macam benda kesegala arah.

"YA! Oppa, aku tau ada tujuan lain dibalik kedatangan anak oppa ke sini... apa oppa mau rujuk kembali pada mantan istri oppa?" Zitao kini sudah penuh emosi

"Kau... kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku dan Xiumin... kita... sudah berpisah" Jongdae memikirkan masak - masak segala kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Ani... aku tidak yakin... aku tidak mau oppa kembali pada mantan istrimu!" Zitao melemparkan kotak tissue ke arah Jongdae

"Baiklah... apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau bisa tenang?!" Jongdae mendekati Zitao yang napasnya masih tidak beraturan

"Setelah satu minggu Sehun tinggal di sini,... kita harus mengumumkan pada publik tnentang hubungan kita!" Zitao mengutarakan keinginannya

Jongdae hanya mengangguk pelan, semata - mata agar Zitao mau tenang dan segera mengemasi barangnya dan tinggal di apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sehun berayun di sebuah ayunan, Baekhyun masih setia menunggu murid kesayangannya itu. Tentu Baekhyun tau keadaan keluarga Xiumin dan Jongdae. Dia adalah salah satu fans Jongdae yang dulu sempat ikut kesal karena Jongdae memutuskan untuk menikahi Xiumin, dia juga tau bagaimana hebohnya keadaan saat itu. Tapi kini Baekhyun justru sangat menyukai Xiumin karena sikap Xiumin yang selalu ramah, baik dan suka membantu. Sebagai sesama guru, Baekhyun tentu tau reputasi Xiumin yang bekerja sebagai guru SMA itu. Dia jadi agak menyesal mengapa rumah tangga Jongdae dan Xiumin hanya bertahan 3 tahun.

TIIN..

Sebuah mobil memasuki halaman sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung terlonjak meliat mobil van yang kini sudah terparkir mulus di parkiran sekolah. Pintu Van terbuka dan Jongdae pun turun dari mobilnya.

"SEHUNIIEEE..." Jongdae berteriak dan berlari kearah anaknya

Sehun segera berlari menuju appanya dan memeluk Jongdae sekuat tenanga.

"HUUAAAAA..." Sehun kemudian menangis dalam pelukan Jongdae

"Sehun-ah mianhae... appa telat menjemput Sehun... mianhae,..." Jongdae menggendong anaknya dan mengusap - usap punggung anaknya itu.

"Huuuaaa... thehun kila appa tidak akan jemput Thehun..." Sehun masih mencengkram erat tubuh Jongdae

"Mianhae adeul..." Jongdae sangat menyesal melihat Sehun menangis, tangisan yang sudah lama tak ia tenangkan

"Thehun taku appa belbohong lagi,..." Sehun makin terisak dalam tangisannya, kata '_lagi'_ diakhir kalimat sehun barusan seperti menyayat hatinya.

"Sehun dari tadi sudah menunggu anda Kim Jongdae-ssi..." Baekhyun mendekat membawakan tas ransel dan sekoper perlengkapan Sehun

"Nde... Ghamsahamnida sudah menjaga Sehun..." Jongdae membungkukkan badannya yang masih menggendong Sehun

"Dari tadi juga eommanya Sehuniie sudah menelpon saya terus,..." Baekhyun belum selesai dengan kalimatnya Jongdae langsung berkata "Nde... biar aku yang menghubungi eommanya Sehun.."

Jongdae segera mengajak Sehun masuk ke mobil dan segera pulang ke apartemennya. Shooting drama Jongdae sudah berakhir, maka dari itu dia mendapatkan jatah liburannya selama 1 minggu. Dan 1 minggu ini ingin dia dedikasikan kepada anaknya yang kini sedang tertidur dipangkuannya, tertidur manis persis seperti cara Xiumin tidur. Jongdae membelai lembut surai Sehun dan menepuk punggung anak itu perlahan.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jongdae langsung mengecek ponselnya yang sengaja dia tinggalkan. Ada 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dan itu semua dari Xiumin. Jongdae sangat takut untuk menelpon balik, dia tau saat ini mood Xiumin pasti sangat buruk, itu salahnya karena sangat telat menjempun Sehun di sekolah. Jongdae lalu menidurkan Sehun di kamarnya, awalnya Jongdae sudah mempersiapkan kamar tamu untuk Sehun, tapi dia berubah pikiran. Jongdae sangat ingin lebih dekat dengan putranya itu.

Jongdae meletakkan tas ransel Sehun diatas meja komputernya. Dia langsung membuka koper besar yang berisi segala kebutuhan Sehun. Mulai dari baju, vitamin, alat mandi, maian, buku pelajaran, obat - obatan yang diperlukan, dan juga sebuah daftar yang dibuat dalam agenda. Jongdae membaca daftar itu dan tersenyum. Dia tersenyum buka karena kebiasaan lucu Sehun atau makanan kesukaan Sehun yang sama sepertinya. Jongdae tersenyum melihat tulisan Xiumin, tulisan yang rapi dan sama sekali tidak berubah dari yang dulu.

.

.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Xiumin-ah..." Jongdae berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya itu dari ujung koridor sekolah mereka. Xiumin berbalik, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tali ransel yang ia gendong. Tumben kali ini mereka tidak berangkat sekolah bersama karena Jongdae sangat sibuk dan beberapa hari sudah tidak masuk sekolah._

_"Jongdae-ah... kau datang..." Xiumin melambaikan tangannya, wajahnya yang tadi murung kini kembali berseri dan cerah._

_Sudah 3 hari Jongdae tidak masuk sekolah karena sibuk dengan kegiatan rekamannya. Dan sudah 3 hari pula wajah imut Xiumin tidak tersenyum semanis biasanya, entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu kosong dan sepi, dia kehilangan Jongdae, dia kehilangan seseorang yang selalu mengganggunya ketika mencatat, dia kehilangan seseorang yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes jika ingin meminjam catatannya. Xiumin benar - benar merasa kehilangan walaupun itu hanya untuk 3 hari._

_Tapi hari ini, Jongdae datang ke sekolah. Hari ini Xiumin tersenyum lagi. Hari ini mereka bertemu lagi._

_"Ya... aku merindukanmu..." Jongdae mencubit gemas pipi chubby Xiumin._

_Xiumin merasa aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cebat dari biasanya, dadanya berdegup sangat kencang melihat sahabatnya itu mencubit pipinya, Jongdae sebenarnya lebih ingin memeluk Xiumin daripada hanya mencubit gemas pipi imut itu. Jongdae sangat ingin memeluk sahabat yang ia cintai itu._

_"Nadoo... bogoshipeoseo" Xiumin memegang tangan Jongdae yang masih mencubit pipinya, kini giliran mata Jongdae yang menatap wajah Xiumin dengan tatapan mata berbeda, dengan tatapan mata yang seakan berkata 'aku sangat merindukanmu, benar - benar rindu'_

_._

_._

_"MWO? kau akan debut minggu depan? tapi minggu depan kan ujian kelulusan?" Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya_

_"Arrayeo... tapi perusahaan menginginkan aku untuk segera debut,,," Jongdae menghela napas panjang_

_Xiumin seharusnya bahagia karena Jongdae sebentar lagi bisa meraih mimpinya, tapi apa ini? hatinya benar - benar tidak rela jika Jongdae berhasil debut secepat itu. Secepat itu juga hubungan mereka akan berakhir, secepat itu juga jarak akan memisahkan mereka._

_Demikian juga dengan Jongdae yang seakan tak rela jika harus meninggalkan menit - menit yang dapat ia habiskan bersama Xiumin, dia tau betul konsekuensi menjadi seorang idol star, menjadi seorang bintang dan tidak bisa menjalani kehidupannya sebagai orang biasa._

_Xiumin merasakan wajahnya memanas, keheningan ini sungguh janggal, tak biasanya mereka berdua sehening ini. Kepala Xiumin terlalu banyak berpikir tentang bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Jongdae jika dia mencintainya._

_Jongdae juga terlalu sibuk berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa tetap bersama Xiumin jika dia sudah debut nanti, tentunya itu adalah hal yang mustahil, perusahaannya begitu ketat terhadap hal - hal seperti itu._

_"Xiu-ah... nanti malam kau ada acara?" Jongdae memecahkan keheningan_

_"Anii..." Jawab Xiumin, wajahnya masih resah kini menatap Jongdae yang berkata tanpa melihatnya_

_"Ayo kita pergi bermain lagi, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi jika tidak malam ini.." Jongdae menatap ujung sepatunya_

_"Membeli ddukkbokki lagi?" Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya_

_"aahaha... anii... aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat kesukaanku, kau mau ikut kan?" Jongdae kini mentapa wajah imut itu dengan senyumnya_

_"Okay..." Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya, seperti biasa, itu adalah anggukan kepala favorit Jongae._

_Xiumin kembali menggunakan earphonenya dan mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya. Jongdae yang sudah tau kebiasaan Xiumin mendengarkan lagu itu kini jadi penasaran, lagu apakah yang didengarkan oleh orang yang dia cintai saat ini. Jongdae memeriksa Ipod Xiumin yang digeletakkan begitu saja di samping kepalanya yang tertidur di meja dan menghadap ke arah Jongdae._

_Track 10_

_Hanya tulisan itu yang tertera, tentu itu adalah track yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya dia lihat, perlahan Jongdae mengambil eraphone yang menempel di telinga kiri Xiumin dan mendengarkan lagu itu bersama dengannya._

_"Super Junior, So I?" gumam Jongdae yang ikut menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Xiumin saling berhadapan_

_So I pray for you (oh) so I_  
_ So I promise you (oh) so I_  
_ I promise you everything._  
_ I am going to believe that it's you (I'm going to believe that it's you)_  
_ Will you come to me_  
_ I want to be just a little closer to your embrace_  
_ Oh I love you my love_  
_ I'm always going to be this way_

_**Then and now those words still make my heart race,You love me.**_  
_** I wait but am afraid that this feeling of emptiness might**_  
_** just be my own selfishness.**_  
_** Even if I'm afraid of lonliness, I genuinely want you.**_

_**.**_

_Malam itu Jongdae menjemput Xiumin dirumahnya, Leeteuk bahkan memeluk Jongdae ketika Jongdae berpamitan padanya, ya... Jongdae memang sudah lama tidak mampir ke rumah mungil itu dan Leeteuk tau betul alasannya.  
_

_Jongdae membonceng Xiumin yang duduk manis dibelakang, Xiumin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongdae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung namja yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya itu. Xiumin agak kaget ketika mendengar deburan ombak, dia yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya mulai mencari - cari tau keberadaan mereka._

_"Kau membawaku ke pantai?" Xiumin terkejut_

_Jongdae memarkirkan sepedanya itu dan menggandeng tangan Xiumin menuju pasir yang terbentang luas. Deburan ombak dan desiran angin malam pantai yang pelan tapi menghanyutkan itu membuat keduanya agak canggung diawal. Jongdae mengambil sebuah kayu dan menulis sesuatu di atas pasir.  
_

**_Saranghae Kim Xiumin_**

_Xiumin yang membaca tulisan itu langsung tidak percaya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya segera. Dia membaca tulisan itu berulang kali, kemudian menatap Jongdae yang sudah nyengir di depannya.  
_

_"Ige Mwo?" Xiumin bergumam perlahan, hanya itu kata - kata yang ada di kepalanya._

_"Saranghae Xiumin-ah... aku mencintaimu!" Jongdae mengatakannya, mengatakan perasaan yang hampir setahun sudah dia pendam._

_"Tapi... kau kan... ini tidak boleh..." Xiumin masih terkejut dengan apa yang Jongdae lakukan_

_"Aku tau, aku akan debut minggu depan, aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lain jika aku tidak melakukannya sekarang" Jongdae berkata dan menatap lekat mata sipit Xiumin._

_"Aku..."_

_"Aku tau, kau pasti takut karena ini adalah hal yang terlarang... apalagi setelah aku debut, tapi aku lebih takut jika aku tidak memilikimu... aku mencintaimu Xiumin-ah..." _

_Jongdae menutarakan perasaannya, dia masih terus menatap wajah polos yeoja yang dia cintai menatap balik dirinya yang kini hampir frustasi memendam perasaan._

_Xiumin berlari kecil lalu mendekap Jongdae. Xiumin memeluk erat tubuh Jongdae, dan Jongdae juga membalas pelukan itu. Di pantai yang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua, cahaya bulan purana, hembusan angin malam dan suara deburan ombak._

_"Maafkan aku Jongdae-ah... aku juga mencintaimu" Xiumin berbisik dalam pelukan Jongdae._

_Tak lama mereka saling melonggarkan pelukan mereka, mata Xiumin berair Jongdae segera mengusapnya dan menenangkan Xiumin._

_Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Xiumin, perlahan Xiumin dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Jongdae. Jongdae menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Xiumin, Jongdae menecup bibir imut itu perlahan, Xiumin nampak tenggelam dalam ciuman pertama mereka, dengan lembut Jongdae mulai melumat bibir Xiumin, mereka berdua saling melumat dan menghisap setiap kecupan bergairah itu._

_"Jadi... bagaimana kita sekarang?" tanya Xiumin setelah mereka berdua melepaskan tautan bibir mereka_

_"Kau... adalah yeojachinguku, dan aku... adalah namjachingumu..." kata Jongdae masih menakup wajah Xiumin_

_"Gwuenchana?" Xiumin kembali bertanya_

_"Karena yang aku cintai adalah kau, maka ini semua akan baik - baik saja" kata Jongdae lalu mengecup kening Xiumin yang kini resmi menjadi pacarnya._

**_FLASH BACK END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai ia sadar dimana dia sekarang. Sehun memang belum pernah ke apartemen Jongdae sebelumnya, tapi dia tau ini adalah apartemen appanya saat dia sadar siapa sosok yang tengah memainkan tablet PC disebelahnya. Dia adalah Jongdae, appanya.

"Appa..." Sehun mengedipkan matanya lucu

"Yaaa... uri Sehunie sudah bangun?" Jongdae menyambut Sehun yang tidur dari kemarin sore hingga pagi menjelang

"Appa..." Sehun tersenyum melihat appanya menakup wajah imutnya

"Nde... Sehun lapar? Sehun mau sarapan apa?" Jongdae bertanya pada Sehun sesuai dengan anjuran yang terdapat di buku agenda itu.

'_jika Sehun sudah bangun, tanya padanya dia mau sarapan apa, dia hanya mau sarapan apa saja yang dia mau makan'_ _._

Sehun naik kepangkuan appanya dan menjawab dengan manis. "Sehun mau sarapan egg roll Kornet..."

"Egg roll Kornet?" Jongdae mengulangi nama makanan yang baru saja disebutkan anaknya itu. Jongdae belum pernah mendengar makanan itu sebelumnya, apakah itu adalah resep makanan milik Xiumin? entahlah, yang dia tau adalah menelpon Xiumin dan bertanya bahan dan cara membuat sarapan yang anaknya minta.

_tuuut... tuuut..._

_"Nde Jongdae-ah..._ wae?"

"Sehun mau sarapan Egg roll Kornet... bagaimana cara membuatnya?"

"_hahaha... Sehun... kenapa tiba - tiba mau itu,"_

"Wae? memangnya kenapa?"

_"Anii... dia biasanya tidak suka makan telur di pagi hari, biasanya itu adalah menu makan malamnya.."_

"Aaaah... mianhae... kemarin sehun tidur dari sore, kemarin dia tidak sempat makan malam.."

_"hmmmm...kumohon buatlah aku percaya bahwa kau bisa menjanga Sehun"_

"Nde... Mianhae.."

_"Sehunie appaa..."_

"Nde?"

_"Anii... ah ya, aku akan mengirimkan cara membuatnya lewat sms.."_

"Ah... nde...nde... itu lebih baik.."

_"Okay... kalau begitu.."_

"mmm... Xiumin-ah.."

_"Nde?"_

"Anii.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.."

_"Ah... gumawo... oh ya, jangan sampai Sehun telat sekolah ya.."_

"Ah pasti.."

_"OK! Sehunie appa fighting!"_

"Fighting!"

_PIP_

Jongdae mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Xiumin dan segera membuatkan seporsi egg roll Kornet yang diminta Sehun. Sehun sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat egg roll Kornet yang appanya buat sedikit lebih coklat dari yang biasa eommanya buat, Sehyun mencicipi sepotong egg roll itu lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

"Appa... kayaknya appa gak bakan mathak deh.." Sehun memaksa menelan egg roll itu.

"Rasanya tidak enak ya?" wajah Jongdae kini merah

"Gwuenchana... kalena ini peltama kalinya appa mathak buat Thehun, Thehun akan habithkan themuanya.." Sehun melahap satu persatu egg roll yang agak gosong dan asin itu. Jongdae hanya menatap putra kecilnya yang sarapan dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau tidak enak jangan dipaksa Sehun-ah.." Jongdae memelas

"Thehun thuka kok..." kata Sehun setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya lalu meneguk segelas susunya.

Jongdae berusaha memandikan Sehun yang sudah 2 tahun sudah tak pernah ia mandikan, Jongdae berusaha keras mengingat catatan Xiumin tentang keperluan Sehun dan semua yang Sehun harus lakukan setiap hari.

Tepat jam 8 pagi mobil jongdae sudah terparkir rapi di areal sekolah Sehun, tampak beberapa orang tua yang lain juga mengantar anak mereka. Jongdae menggendong Sehun dan menenteng tas ransel anaknya itu, kali ini Jongdae tak menggunakan full make up atau baju mewah, dia hanya tampil biasa, sebiasa mungkin dirinya dulu.

"JONGIN AJHUTHIIII!" Sehun meneriakkan nama seseorang yang membuat mood baik Jongdae menurun

"Sehun-ah... Ajhusi lupa kalau Sehun minggu ini tinggal sama appa sehun, jadi ajhusi kerumah Sehun tadi pagi.." Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang masih ada di dekapan Jongdae.

"Okay... thekalang ajhuthi thudah ketemu Thehun kan?" Jongin mengangguk dan memberikan high fivenya pada bocah 5 tahun itu.

Jongdae merasa sedikit iri pada Jongin yang begitu dekat pada Sehun, apa lagi melihat Jongin kini mengecek tas Sehun dan menemukan bahwa Jongdae lupa memasukkan crayon Sehun padahal hari ini adalah hari khusus drawing exhibition. Jongdae segera memberikan crayon baru untuk Sehun, Sehun dengan senantiasa mengecup pipi Jongin dan dengan manisnya Jongdae hanya mampu menonton apa yang putranya lakukan.

"Anyeong appa... anyeong Jongin ajhuthi!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya imut lalu masuk kelas bersama temannya

"Gumawo... crayonnya..." Jongdae tersenyum masam kearah adik tirinya itu

"Gwuenchana hyung... kau pasti belum tau betul jadwal - jadwalnya Sehun.." kata Jongin datar

"Nde... dia lebih terlihat seperti anakmu jika begini..." Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya

"Aniya... hyung tetaplah appanya Sehun... aku hanya..."

"Kekasih eommanya?" Jongdae membubuhkan nada cemburu pada pertanyaannya

"Atau calon appanya?" Kini jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Jongin yang merasa terintimiadasi hanya bisa diam. Jongin sangat tau jika dari dulu Jongdae memang tak pernah menyukainya, karena appanya meninggalkan eommanya demi menikahi eomma Jongin.

Mood Jongdae tidak begitu bagus hari ini, Jongdae memutuskan untuk berputar - putar Seoul, suatu hal yang sederhana namun jarang dia lakukan. Jongdae memainkan setir mobilnya, perlahan tapi pasti mobil itu melaju kesebuah tempat yang sangat dia kenal, itu adalah apartemen Xiumin, tempat mereka dulu pernah tinggal bersama, sebagai keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Jongdae lama bengong di depan apartemen itu sampai sesosok yang dulu pernah dia cintai keluar sambil menggendong tas ransel dan memegang payung, hari itu memang sedang gerimis.

Xiumin seperti menunggu sesuatu, Xiumin menunggu sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan melihat kekanan dan ke kiri.

"ya... dia masih terlihat imut jika mengembungkan pipinya seperti itu..." gumam Jongdae sambil merogoh ponselnya

Perlahan Jongdae mulai mengambil foto Xiumin dari dalam mobilnya, Jongdae tersenyum dan merasakan getaran suka. Tak lama setelah Xiumin masuk kedalam taksi. Ponsel Jongdae bergetar.

_**Zitao calling** _

Jongdae menatap ponsel itu lalu menekan menslide layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Nde... ada apa Zitao-ah?"

_"Oppa neun oddie? kenapa tidak ada di apartemen?"_

"Aku sedang berada di luar, baru saja mengantar Sehun sekolah.."

_"Jadi kau lebih sibuk dengan anakmu sekarang?"_

"Nde... dia anakku.."

_"Oppa cepatlah pulang..."_

"Wae?"

_"Apa perlu alasan lagi?"_

PIP

Zitao memutuskan sambungan telpon itu. Jongdae menghela napas panjangnya dan menutup matanya.

"Aku lelah Zitao-ah..." gumamnya

.

.

.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Xiumin berjingkrak didepan TVnya bersama Leeteuk, melihat seseorang yang dia cintai begitu gugup di depan kamera. Ya, ini adalah debut stage Kim Jongdae yang bernama panggung Chen. Xiumin sungguh bisa merasakan seberapa gugupnya Jongdae sekarang, bahkan dia menangis ketika Jongdae menyanyi dengat baik di TV.  
_

_Sebelum tidur, Xiumin juga tak henti - hentinya menonton debut MV Jondae... bahkan playlist di ipodnya kini tak lagi hanya ada satu lagu... semua play list itu adalah lagu - lagu Jongdae. Tentunya Xiumin sudah membeli CD dan poster Jongdae dan lihat saja, kini poster Super Junior di kamarnya perlahan terganti dengan poster - poster Jongdae._

_Dia adalah kekasih rahasianya Jongdae. Xiumin dengan ikhlas menjalani hubungan backstreet dari dunia nyata, harus rela hanya menatap kekasihnya melalui layar televisi maupun layar ponselnya. Xiumin terus tersenyum tanpa henti ketika melihat wajah Jongdae yang kini terkenal dengan nama Chen itu._

_Xiumin bahkan sering kaget ketika yeoja lain memuja kekasihnya. Namun dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergumam dalam hati, "Yaa...dia adalah kekasihku... arra?"_

_Yeoja ber pipi chubby itu sedang berdandan di depan cerminnya, memilih baju manakah yang terbaik untuk dia kenakan hari ini. Dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan dres one piece berwarna caramel dengan blazer coklat muda diluarnya, tidak lupa syal putih yang Jongdae berikan beberapa waktu lalu juga dia kenakan. Xiumin memasukkan sebuah CD dan juga hadiah yang ingin dia berikan pada kekasihnya._

_Xiumin berdiri diantara antrian yang panjang, sama dengan orang yang berdiri diantrian itu. Acara Fansign pertama Jongdae, Xiumin sudah lama tidak bertemu kekasih tercintanya itu secara langsung, ini adalah kesempatannya. Perlahan langkah Xiumin semakin dekat, dapat dia lihat Jongdae sedang tersenyum ramah dan bersalaman pada fans - fansnya. Jongdae begitu bersinar._

_"Aku tanda tangani untuk siapa?"_

_"Kim Xiumin..."_

_Jongdae langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, demi apapun juga Jongdae sangat ingin sekali memeluk yeoja imut yang tersenyum lucu dihadapannya itu. Wajah Jongdae memerah dan diapun salah tingkah, dia tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia juga merindukan Xiumin._

_Dengan senyum gembira Jongdae mulai menulis dibalik foto yang Xiumin berikan... **"Untuk yang aku orang yang aku cintai, yang selama ini berada disisiku, yang terbaik dalam hidupku, yeoja dengan senyum paling imut di dunia... my Baozi, Kim Xiumin... saranghae! aku merindukanmu selalu.."**_

_Jongdae menyerahkan CD dan foto yang sudah dia tanda tangani..._

_"Gumawo oppa..." Xiumin tersenyum menggoda, dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak hadiah yang sudah dia persiapkan, kotak itu tak begitu besar namun sangat berarti bagi Jongdae._

_"Gumawo, Saranghae.." bisik Jongdae._

_Xiumin sadar betul kesempatannya untuk bertemu Jongdae sangatlah singkat, namun walaupun begitu Xiumin tetap bahagia dia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya lagi, kekasih yang sangat dia rindukan._

_Setelah makan malam, Leeteuk tentu menemani Xiumin menonton reality show yang tak biasanya dia tonton, kali ini Xiumin menontonnya karena ada Jongdae sebagai bintang tamunya._

_MC : " Chen-shi... nama asli anda Kim Jongdae... benar kan?"_

_Chen : "Nde... majja yeo..."_

_MC : "Waaah... jarang sekali artis yang dari awal debut solo menyanyi bisa sesukses anda... daebak!"_

_Chen : "Ahaahaha... ghamsahamnidaaa"_

_"Kyaa... eomma... lihat betama gugupnya dia... hahaha,..." Xiumin dengan semangat menertawai wajah nervous kekasihnya itu._

_MC: "Chen-sii... tipe ideal wanita idamanmu... seperti apa?"_

_Chen : "Dia memiliki mata sipit dengan single eyelid, pipi yang chubby, bibir yang manis, senyum yang imut, tidak terlalu tinggi dan berkulit putih"_

_MC: "Waaah spesific sekali... apa kau sudah menemukannya?"_

_Chen : "Nde... dia pasti sedang menontonku dirumahnya.."  
_

_MC : "Duguseo?"_

_Chen: "Uri eomma..."_

_"Uahahahahahahaaaaa... ya kau jahat sekali... masak sih aku dibilang ibunya,... yaa... awas kau Kim Jongdae"_

_Seperti biasa, Xiumin memang selalu berakhir dengan menertawai Jongdae di televisi. Mengucapkan kata rindu pada semua foto Jongdae dan tak lupa mengirimkan pesan teks pada kekasinya._

**_To : My beloved Star_**

**_Gumawo... apa aku begitu mirip eommamu?  
Kau terlihat semakin baik Jongdae-ah...  
Bogoshipeoseo..._**

_Jongdae yang baru saja menyelesaikan shootingnya, langsung terkulai lemah didalam vannya, ingin sekali dia memeluk Xiumin disaat seperti ini. Dan kerinduannya terobati karena pesan Xiumin. Seperti biasa, jongdae selalu tersenyum sendiri bahkan saat membaca pesan itu untuk yang ke 5 kalinya.__  
_

**_To : Uri Baozi_**

**_Anii... yang ku maksud benar - benar kau,  
Calon eomma anak - anakku kelak..  
Nadoo Bogoshipeoseo..._**

_Jongdae juga terlelap dalam tidurnya setelah mengirimkan pesan itu. Dia sangat bahagia bisa memiliki seseorang dengan tingkat pengertian dan perhatian yang luar biasa tinggi seperti Xiumin. Semakin hari rasa cintanya semakin dan semakin bertambah.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_3 tahun kemudian_

_Xiumin sedang menunggu bus langganannya di halte dekat kampusnya, seseorang berpenampilan aneh mendekati Xiumin. Orang itu menggunakan celana jeans dan jaket kulit yang kerahnya menutupi sedikit wajahnya, pria itu juga memakai topi dan kacamata baca. Xiumin agak takut pada kehadiran pria itu dan terus mencengkram erat tasnya._

_"Ya... Baozi!" kata namja aneh itu._

_Xiumin langsung mengenali si empunya suara dan senyumpun terkembang di wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Xiumin langsung memeluk Jongdae._

_"Jongdae-ah,... kau di sini... ini benar kau.."_

_"Nde..."_

_Jongdae akhirnya mengajak Xiumin ketempat favorit mereka, tempat yang paling aman untuk mereka berdua kunjungi, itu adalah pantai dimana mereka mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing - masing._

_"Ya... tidak terasa ya...sudah 3 tahun sejak debutmu... kau sangat menakjubkan" Xiumin bersandar pada bahu Jongdae_

_"Aku mulai lelah sayang... aku ingin selalu ada kau disisiku..." Jongdae memeluk erat pinggang ramping Xiumin_

_"Aku akan selalu setia menunggumu Jongdae-ah... menunggu hingga kau benar - benar bisa aku miliki" Xiumin bergumam dan matanya terpejam._

_"Aku akan selalu untukmu Xiu..." Jongdae mengecup mesra bibir manis itu, ciuman hangat yang sangat dia rindukan, sentuhan penuh cinta yang hanya dia dapatkan dari Xiumin kekasihnya._

_Seberapapun sibuknya Jongdae, dia tetap bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar menelpon Xiumin. Entah itu saat baru bangun tidur atas saat akan tidur. Jongdae selalu merindukan Xiumin, bahkan yang sangat santer diberitakan adalah Jongdae selalu memakai gelang yang sama kapanpun dan dimanapun, juga sebuah kalung yang berbentuk huruf X selalu dia gunakan._

_._

_._

_Dua bulan kemudian..._

_Sebuah foto beredar luas di dunia maya, foto saat Xiumin dan Jongdae tengah berjalan bersama dan saling bergandengan tangan saat mereka sedang berlibur di pulau Jeju._

_Sontak foto itu menggegerkan masa dan juga membuat manager Jongdae kewalahan menerima telpon dari para wartawan._

_Tapi yang membebani pikiran Jongdae bukanlah masalah perusahaan. Jongdae sedang memikirkan betapa berat hari - hari yang harus Xiumin hadapi setelah foto itu tersebar._

_Xiumin mendapatkan prilaku yang sangat buruk, dia dikucilkan dari lingkungan kampusnya. Rumahnya sering diteror, dia juga sering dikerjai oleh fans fanatik Jongdae. _

_"Noona... gwuenchana?" Jongin menghampiri Xiumin yang frustasi dengan kelakuan fans - fans Jongdae_

_"Apa kau terlihat baik - baik saja Jongin-ah?" Xiumin menatap mata Jongdae dengan pandangan sarkastik_

_"Hmmm... memang seperti ini konsekuensinya,... aku harus menerima.." Xiumin lalu mengacak kasar rambutnya._

_Jongdae berusaha mencari hari yang pas untuk mengadakan konferensi pers tentang siapakah yeoja yang bersamanya itu. Perusahaan meminta Jongdae untuk mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu hanyalah sahabatnya waktu SMA dan mereka sengaja bertemu untuk meminta sahabatnya itu menjadi guru privat bahasa inggris bagi Jongdae._

_._

_._

_Tiba di hari H konferensi pers, Jongdae dan Xiumin mendapatkan sedikit pengarahan tentang apa yang mereka akan katakan. Namun tanpa mereka berdua sangka Jongin juga datang, tak jelas apa alasannya dia datang, dia memang selalu begitu, mengikuti kemanapun Xiumin pergi._

_Seperti apa yang dikatakan Manager Jondae tadi, akan ada banyak media dan fans yang datang untuk meliput langsung acara konferensi pers ini. Begitu mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan, blitz kamera langsung menyerang mereka berdua, demikian juga teriakan histeris dari fans Jongdae yang terus mencaci maki Xiumin._

_Dari kecajuah beberapa sesaeng fans mengincar Jongdae. Xiumin nampak dapat melihat kejanggalan itu. Dengan sigap Xiumin melindungi Jongdae dan akhirnya telur yang fans itu lempar mengenai wajah Xiumin. Melihat itu, dengan segera Jongin bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berdiri di depan Xiumin dan satu telur mengenai dahinya. Jongin lalu berbalik dan memeluk Xiumin dengan cepat sehingga telur yang dilempar mengenai punggungnya. Bukannya menghindar Jongdae hanya terdiam melihat adik tirinya itu memeluk dan melindungi kekasihnya tepat didepan bola matanya._

_'seharusnya aku yang memeluk Xiumin. Seharusnya aku yang melindunginya. Seharusnya itu posisiku' batin Jongdae, Ia mulai merasa cemburu._

_._

_Acara Konferensi pers diundur 1 jam. Acara yang awalnya terbuka untuk fans kini menjadi privat khusus untuk wartawan saja. Jongdae dan Xiumin diberikan waktu untuk membersihkan diri mereka, serta Jongin yang entah apa pentingnya dia disana, dia telah berhasil membuat mood Jongdae rusak parah._

_Jongdae mencari handuk basah untuk membantu membersihkan telur yang mengenai wajah Xiumin. Begitu Jongdae sampai di ruang ganti, ia melihat Xiumin dan Jongin saling membersihkan wajah satu sama lain sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Entah darimana datangnya rasa cemburu itu. Hati Jongdae rasanya sangat panas. Ia meremas handuk basah itu. Sebenarnya semua kejadian itu disaksikan sendiri oleh Jongin. Jongin melihat tatapan mata cemuru Jongdae melihat dirinya dan Xiumin sedang bersama. Namun Jongin mengabaikannya, karena sejak awal, Jongin memang menyukai Xiumin dan berniat untuk merebut Xiumin dari Jongdae._

_._

_Konferensi perspun dilanjutkan. Seperti yang sudah di duga, wartawan pasti bertanya siapa Xiumin dan bagaimana mereka bisa bersama di pulau Jeju. Ketika manager Jongdae ingin menjawab, Jongdae terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya.  
_

_"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf jika ada sebuah foto yang telah beredar dan membuat masalah ini semakin melebar karena netizen mulai berasumsi sendiri. Dan aku juga tidak menyukai jika fans bertindak anarkis dan mencelakai serta mengusik kehidupan tenang Xiumin. Tapi hari ini... aku sendiri akan menegaskan bahwa, memang benar... Xiumin adalah kekasihku! Foto itu adalah momment dimana kami sedang berlibur bersama di pulai Jeju..."_

_Sontak semua orang mendelik ke arah Jongdae, begitu juga Xiumin. Manager Jongdae kini tampak seperti akan meledak karena wajahnya sudah begitu merah dan matanya melotot hingga nyaris melompat._

_"Aku mohon maaf, tapi aku sangat mencintai yeoja yang duduk di sebelahku ini, dia adalah yeojachinguku yang sudah berhubungan denganku bahkan sebelum aku memulai debut. Aku berniat untuk menikahinya dalam waktu dekat"_

**_FLASH BACK END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3! What if I still love you? *TEASER***

"Sehun-ah... dia Zitao teman appa" Zitao tersenyum ramah seperti tak ada yang terjadi

"Sehun alergi seafood!" Xiumin panik dan membanting ponselnya

"Sehun-ah... maafkan appa nak..." "Gwuenchana,... appa kan tidak tau.."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUNKU?"

Xiumin menampar Jongin dengan sekuat tenanganya.

"Aku tidak suka kau merebut posisi appanya!"

"Chen dan Zitao akan menikah bulan depan?"

Jongdae meremas majalah yang ada di tangannya, dia mengutuk semua orang yang menusuknya

"Oppa... aku membutuhkanmu..." Zitao berteriak melalui ponselnya

"Kau kenapa? Aku akan segera kesana!" Jongdae mengambil jaketnya dan meninggalkan Xiumin dan Sehun yang tertidur

"Jongdae-ah... khajima.." Xiumin menghentikan langkah kaki Jongdae.

"Sudah cukup kau menghancurkan rumah tanggaku yang dulu! Sekarang aku mohon jangan merusak jalanku untuk kembali"

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR CORNER**

**Anyeonghaseo... author update WGM ChenMin Version... maaf banget ya kalo ceritanya too much complicated,... mood author masih belum bener nih... T_T... masih berasa melankolis dan penuh amarah... Tapi Author sudah sangat berusaha untuk menghadirkan sesuatu yang cukup berbeda di sini,... mianhae... kalau yang baca pada boring *pinky promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to my beloved Reviewers!  
**

**- zoldyk - Ai Rin Lee - MidnightPandaDragon1728 - chuapExo31- Niiraa - hyona21 - Kim HyeKa -  
**

Thaks alot for ypur huge support and attention!

Semoga author tidak mengecewakan nde...

mianhae author gak balesin satu - satu, author lagi dalam kondisi mood gak enak karena lagi sakit...

*minta disembuhin bang Lay*

RnR hajuseo... :)

*Bow*

.

.

**Akhir kata, seperti biasa,,,, author mengucapkan... aauuuuu... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**

**Happy reading readerdeul!**


End file.
